Lying in Bed
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sharon and Andy lay in her bed. COMPLETE.


Summary: Raydor watches Flynn as they lie together in her bed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Major Crimes

Pairing: Raydor/Flynn

Rating: T

**LYING IN BED:**

Raydor lay in her bed, a sheet resting against her tired body. She was sated, euphoric; a round of love making had ended her day. Next to her, Andy was lying on his stomach with his face turned away from her. He had the sheet bunched around his waist and Sharon could see scars from his weathered body telling the story of all his years of service. Lightly he was breathing in and out where she could tell he was half asleep. She reached out running her fingers through his tousled salt and pepper hair feeling the silky strands and she smiled remembering how the night had started out. Things had been simple. He had come by to drop off a few papers she had forgotten to sign for the case they had just closed. As she had been signing them his hands came around her and up to the zipper of the light weight jacket she had been wearing. Slowly he had lowered it revealing the navy blue camisole when he pealed the fabric down off her arms while dropping light kisses to the side of her neck bringing moans from her. Sharon hadn't known they would keep up a relationship like this, but she was glad they were.

Flynn let his heart rate slow down and his breathing calm while he was in bed next to Sharon who ran her fingers through his hair. This night was just as he expected it would end; him and Sharon in bed. They had started this relationship shortly after the chief had taken the job with the DA's office. He hadn't intended to keep coming to her, but he had. She was an addiction. She was someone who filled the hole in his heart that he still carried. Andy wouldn't go so far as to say he loved her, at least not yet. The more they were together the more he would grow to need her, grow to actually fall in love with her. Sharon was a strong woman, a force to be reckoned with when someone stood in her way. Andy was seeing that it was better to be with her than against her. Sluggishly he turned over to gaze at her, seeing the sated smile gracing her silky lips that had run the length of his torso mere minutes before. Those lips could drive him crazy when he would be watching her in the murder room. He knew soon he would have to leave. "Should I…?" Andy motioned to the door.

"No," Sharon shook her head. Then she also looked at the door. Rusty. He was just down the hall. She slipped from the bed and grabbed Andy's shirt where the pulled it on buttoning the bottom three buttons. She wouldn't be keeping it on too long. "Give me one minute." Sharon knelt on the bed and kissed Andy quickly before leaving the room. Down the all Sharon cracked the door to Rusty's room to see the boy dead to the world. He had headphones on, the low thrum of music pulsing on the air, and his head resting heavily on the pillow. It couldn't keep Sharon from smiling. Then she felt Andy behind her. "He looks peaceful." She commented leaning her head to one side as she continued to watch Rusty sleep.

"Yeah, who knew he could look like that." Andy replied wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on top of her head. It was amazing to see that the kid could actually resemble a human being when he was sleeping. Though, he really couldn't blame the kid for how he was acting. Rusty had been left by his mother not once but twice. The kid had to deal with that. Andy felt for the kid. Life had been cruel to him and he was only sixteen years old. That was too young to know how unfair life could be. "Come on," Andy nudged her away from the door way. "Let's go back to bed." He was going to make sure to spend as much time with her against him as he could before morning came.

Back in the bedroom Andy shucked his dress pants, leaving them on the floor so he could settle back under the covers, resting against the mound of pillows. Sharon watched him, a coy smile dancing over her lips. Andy looked so delicious resting in her bed, resting against her pillows. His scent was quickly becoming fused to her sheets to the point she couldn't wait to fall into bed and bury her nose in the covers. Once again Sharon knelt on the bed, sitting back on her haunches, placing her hands demurely in her lap. Andy sat up unbuttoning the three buttons she had fastened. Sharon leaned her forehead to his bringing her hands up to cup his face. "This is crazy." Sharon mumbled laughing lightly.

"So…" Andy kissed the side of her neck, once again pealing away the fabric, this time his shirt, from her body. "It's not like it's against the rules." He teased trailing his lips across her collar bone. "We are out of the murder room." Andy reminded her. They had said they would keep it out of the squad room and they have. But for how long he wasn't so sure. "We're two people in a bed where the world doesn't matter." Teasingly he dropped his lips down to the valley between her breasts. Sharon's fingers ran back to tangle in his hair. She moaned quietly leaning into him even more.

Sharon moved astride Andy's lap, his shirt she was still wearing opened, giving her the angle she wanted to kiss him. Andy mentioned rules, rules she swore to uphold. She was his superior officer. This, what they were doing; in the eyes of the law was wrong. Still that didn't matter to her. Andy made her feel things that no one else could, not even her husband. "It's just us?" Sharon asked looking him in the eye. Taking over the Major Crimes division had come with so many problems; Provenza being one of them. Only Andy was making her transition easier. "Tell me it's just us." Sharon asked cupping Andy's face as he looked at her.

"It's just us." He smiled at running his hands down her shirt clad back to cup her firm backside. Andy leaned foreword kissing Sharon down into the bed so that her hair tumbled over the foot. Her legs wrapped around his waist with only the cream colored sheets between them. Andy freed his hands to push aside the fabric of his shirt that looked better on her than it did on him so he could rain down kisses to her supple addicting skin.

Sharon let Andy sweep her away once again into the depths of passion. Desire took them, fueled their hunger for each other until the first rays of dawn broke through her window. In a few short hours they would have to be up, have to be back in the murder room hoping against hope that they got a call for a murder scene. Together they curled up, sated once more, under the covers to sleep in each others arms.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Sharon had her head resting comfortably on Andy's chest feeling the strong beat beneath her cheek distantly aware that there was a knocking on her bedroom door. If she chose she could fall back into a deep sleep to drown out the sound of a subtle thudding sound at her bedroom door. She groaned, rolling away from Andy to bury her head under a pillow for a few minutes like she had seen Rusty do last week. _Rusty!_ Sharon sat bolt up in bed, her heart racing. It was Rusty knocking on her door. How could she have forgotten that he was here? What day was it? She slipped from bed, grabbing her long terry cloth robe. Sharon reached the door and pulled it open only so far to see Rusty standing on the other side holding her cell phone.

Rusty had woken on Saturday morning to find himself for all intents and purposes alone. Sharon wasn't in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee and making breakfast as the door to her bedroom was still shut. He had a moment to wonder if she had left early in the morning for a crime scene and was trusting him not to run off. Then Rusty had the idea to look out the window to see if her car was still in the parking lot; he could see it from the living room window. It was still there right along with Lt. Flynn's dark red Crown Vic. If he was a lesser worldly youth, then Rusty would wonder what Flynn was doing here, but he wasn't stupid. He knew there was something between Sharon and Flynn. As a gesture he ambled into the kitchen to make breakfast for her for a change. Half way through mixing pancake batter her cell phone rang. Getting it off the charger he took it to her door and knocked lightly waiting for her to answer. The door opened, "You're phone." He said handing it to her.

Sharon took her cell phone seeing that it was Lt. Provenza calling. Unlocking her phone Sharon answered, "Yes Lt." He said something to her but she was hardly listening. There were some delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Sharon got curious and poked her head out of the door where she could see Rusty in the kitchen cooking. She moved back in the bedroom asking Provenza to repeat himself. And again she was distracted with the sight of Andy turning over to lay flat on his back and the sheet bunching down around his waist. "Tell you what Lt. I will be in the murder room in two hours, you can tell me then." Before he could say anything in his usual grumpy manner Sharon ended the call holding her cell phone to her chest.

Andy stretched feeling his joints pop and protest the sudden movement of his cop weathered body. Though, as soon as he opened his eyes to see Sharon standing by the door in a robe he put all thoughts of his tired body out of his mind. Her hair was mussed, her eyes still heavy with sleep, and she had her cell phone in her hands. That made him curious, "Everything ok?" Andy asked in a whisper. Sharon nodded coming back to the bed to sit next to him. He reached out running his knuckles along the line of her jaw that only hours ago he had bathed in kisses and little nips.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Sharon asked. For a few weeks she had been imagining what it would be like if he had stayed the whole night and had breakfast with her the next morning. Now was as good a time as any.

"Really?" Andy didn't want to push his luck. Last night was the first time he had asked to stay through the night and wake up next to her in the morning. At first Andy thought Sharon was going to tell him to go home after he had asked, but she hadn't. "I would love to stay for breakfast." He answered leaning into her, giving her a light kiss with the promise of passion to come.

Sharon giggled pulling back. "I'm going to get a quick shower while you put some pants on." Getting up from the bed she collected his shirt to playfully toss to him. Andy made a show of missing his shirt so it landed in his face. That only made Sharon laugh harder as she stepped into the adjoining bathroom. Twenty minutes later she walked back into her bedroom wearing a pants suit, a lightweight crimson camisole under the jacket, and she was fastening a thin gold chain around her neck. Andy was on the floor looking under her bed. "Andy?"

Andy heard Sharon come back into the room and turned to look at her, "I wore shoes last night, that much I remember." He looked up at her. His mouth fell open seeing her in the black pants and crimson top. Her skin seemed to glow against the dark colors. Then he saw her motion to the side table where his shoes were. Andy smiled as he retrieved them. "What are you going to say to the kid?" He wondered as he sat on the bed once again putting his shoes on.

"That you came over for breakfast." Sharon shrugged slipping her feet into a pair of high heeled shoes that would keep the hem of her pants from dragging along the floor. "Though, he is a smart kid." She suggested. Rusty was smart and he could put things together that no one assumed he would be able to figure out. "Come on, I can smell breakfast." Sharon took Andy's hand tugging him up from the bed.

Out in the kitchen Rusty had two cups of coffee poured and waiting on the counter when he saw Sharon and Flynn walk in. Today he was going to try to be civil, almost friendly to Sharon and Flynn. They were trying to help him after all and Sharon had found his mom even though she left him again. He hadn't really thanked her for that. "I made pancakes with fresh cut strawberries and coffee." Rusty lightly nudged the coffee cups towards them. He wasn't going to mention Flynn being here, at least not until one of them said something. "I hope pancakes are alright."

"Thank you Rusty." Sharon took one of the mugs from the counter and inhaled the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble." She still thought it was sweet that he had made breakfast; enough for the three of them. Pulling out one of the chairs Sharon sat down sipping at her coffee. It was a rare thing now to sit down and enjoy a meal since now she dealt in death, getting justice for murder victims.

Rusty set out the plates on the table, "I just wanted to do something nice as my way of saying Thank You and I'm Sorry." He brought over the food and took his place across from Lt. Flynn. Since coming to live with Sharon, Rusty had started to feel safe. He hadn't had to find men willing to pay for his body. For a little while he could be a normal 16 year old boy waiting to testify in a murder trial. "Plus I figured it couldn't hurt to have an actual breakfast together."

"Thank you," Sharon smiled pouring syrup on her pancakes. They smelled so good and the strawberries would taste so fresh. Beside her Andy sipped at his coffee taking in more of the caffeine so he could wake up more. In truth she was waiting for Rusty to ask about Andy. For right now she was going to enjoy the nice quiet moment between the three of them.

Andy kept his mouth shut and his mind centered on the cup of coffee in his hand letting the caffeine sink into his system, letting it wake him up in case they got called in for a murder. He would need to be at least alert enough to process the scene. Setting the cup aside he picked his fork up and cut into the fresh pancakes. Andy could feel the flaky batter just melt in his mouth as he chewed savoring the taste. After swallowing Andy said, "You're a good cook kid. These pancakes are delicious."

Rusty smiled as he chewed his food. When he was living on his own he had to learn how to cook pretty quickly just to keep himself fed and healthy. There was only so much Raimen Noodles one 16 year old could eat and not get sick of them. "I taught myself." Rusty commented. Just as he was about to take another bite Sharon's cell phone rang from beside her on the table and then a few seconds later Lt. Flynn's chirped. "Guess someone's dead." Rusty muttered.

"I'm sorry." Sharon pushed away from the table taking her phone into the living room. It was Provenza again. "Yes, Lt, what is it?" She listened to him running down the details of a new case they had gotten called out on. Another murder in the wonderful city of LA. "I understand and I will be there as soon as I can." Sharon took down the address and then hit the end button on her phone. She turned to look at Andy who was already by the door. So much for having a normal Saturday morning breakfast. Rusty had even cleared the table while she had been on the phone and had retrieved his book bag.

**SQUAD ROOM:**

**SHARON'S OFFICE**

Sharon stepped into her office to see Rusty still at the table with books and papers scattered about as he worked on his homework. She smiled lightly. It was good to see him actually working with her instead of resisting all the help she was offering him. "How's it going?" Sharon asked making her presence known to him.

"Good, slow, but I'm getting through all of the assignments." Rusty dropped his pencil to crack his knuckles. They were getting stiff. He then leaned back and twisted in the chair cracking his spine feeling some manner of relief as he had been hunched over his Catholic School homework for three hours. "Hey, Sharon, about Flynn…" How was he going to ask about him?

Sharon sat up straighter in her desk chair. She had been waiting for this since breakfast. It hadn't helped that she had been staring at Andy every chance she got at the crime scene and in the Murder Room. "Yes?" Here it was. Through the open blinds Sharon saw Andy looking in the office at her. She nodded at him signaling everything was ok.

Rusty got up from the table and stood in front of her desk. "I know Flynn keeps coming to the condo." It was best to just say it. "And I think it's great you have someone like him." Flynn had grown on Rusty after he had volunteered to stay with him to wait for his mother at the bus stop. "I know I act like an ungrateful brat." Sharon made a face at him that said, 'Oh really?' and Rusty smiled. "But I really do appreciate what you are doing for me and Flynn staying with me to wait for my mom."

"Rusty…" Sharon didn't know what to say. She was well and truly stunned by his kind words, by the fact he made breakfast, and how he was acting. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll solve this murder so we can go home." Rusty suggested with a smile. It was saying a lot when he called Sharon's home his as well.

Sharon stood up, nodded, and agreed, "Deal. You finish your home work and I'll solve this case." Laughing lightly she walked out of her office and delved back into the life of the newest victim to grace the murder board.


End file.
